So, Who ya datin
by Casdin
Summary: Quick one-shot. Ladybug Pairing


"-And so that's how me and Nep totally took down the urs- Hey! Are you even listening?" Sun said as he turned to face the cat faunas.

"Hanging on to every word, Sun." Blake replied in her normal monotone voice as she turned the page of her latest novel.

"Yeah.. Whatever.." Sun Muttered as he slumped in his chair, sighing deeply at his once again failed attempt to impress Blake. This had become something of the norm between the two. Sun trying to impress Blake with some boost filled story of heroics while Blake ignored him.

"Sooo.. Blake." Sun began.

"Soo Sun." She mocked.

"Do you wanna, I don't know.. Go see a movie this Friday after classes?" Sun asked as he scratched the back of his head.

Sighing, Blake closed her book and shifted to face the monkey faunas. "Sun." She began. "I like you.." Sun face grew a hope filled smile. "But as friend."

"Ah." He replied, slumping once more in his chair.

"Plus, I'm already in a relationship."

"Wait. You are? Why didn't you ever say anything?" He questioned as he sat up.

"I thought you'd get the hint by now, to be honest." Blake replied, opening her novel once more.

"Bu-I never… With who? I never see you with any guy." He said, looking more puzzled than before.

"Never said it was a guy, Sun." She said, looking at him sideways.

"Wait wait wait wait." Sun said as he shook his head, attempting to grasp the words he had just heard. "You're dating a girl?" Blake nodded. "Who?"

"Blake! Blake! Help meeeeeeeeeeee!" A voice cried out as a red blur tackled the cat faunas off the library chair. "Yang is mad! And I don't know why but she wants to huuurrtt mee!" Ruby cried as she buried her face into the dark girls chest.

"Wait, Yang? Why is sh-"

"RUBY ROSE!" Yang's voice boomed through the Library's hall, causing students to fall out of their seats in shock from the sudden loud noise. Blake shifted the young leader off of her chest and sat up to face the brawler. Only to burst into a fit of laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY BLAKE!" Yang yelled as she slammed her fist into the table.

"Wha-What in the world happened to your hair!" Blake said inbetween laughs. 

"Ruby did it!" Yang yelled as she pointed towards the cowing red mass behind Blake.

"I didn't know it would turn pink I swear!" Ruby said as she poked her head out from behind the taller girl.

"You turned her hair pink?" Blake said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I didn't mean too! Yang asked me to grab shampoo while I was in town! I didn't realize I grabbed Pink hair dye!" Both faunas stared at the brunette before bursting into another round of laughter.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH!" Yang roared as her lulic eyes turned blood red.

"YANG XIAO LONG WOULD YOU COOL IT" Weiss yelled as she stomped towards the group. "YOU CAN WASH IT OUT YOU BRUTE!" Yang turned around in confusion as she stared down the heiress."

"Huh?" She said.

"That's what I tried saying before you decided to go off destroying the school and our leader! It's just temporary hair dye! You can wash it off easily." Weiss said shoving the bottle into the brawler's face.

"-Can be removed in.. shower…" Yang read aloud. Blake could see the gears turning in Yang's head as she processed what she read. "Oh…Well.." She muttered before dashing out of the library.

"Thanks Weiss" Ruby said as she step out from behind Blake.

"Don't thank me. She's still going to murder you. I just want the school to be in tact." Weiss said as she turned to the exit.

"Well. That was interesting to say the least." Sun said. "So Blake back on topic. Who ya datin'" He asked.

"Wait wha." Ruby confusedly said as she looked between Sun and Blake. "What's he talking about, Blake?" Ruby asked.

Blake sighed, "I told Sun I was in a relationship and he wants to know who she is." Blake answered.

"Oh!" Ruby said as she pulled the taller girl into an embrace. "Me!" She exclaimed, earning the glances from the nearby students recovering from Yang's fury. Blake blushed in embarrassment as Ruby broadcasted their relationship to the whole room.

"Wai- Really?" Sun asked. "No way."

"Fine, I'll prove it." Before Blake could protest, Ruby released Blake and pulled her head down into a passionate kiss. Instinctively, Blake wrapped her arms and pulled the smaller girl closer, deepening the kiss.

Dumbstruck Sun's eyes widen. "Umm. Okay. Point taken.. You can stop now…"

o0o

 **Hey Guys, I know this story is meh, It was sort of a spur of the moment while at work, also, sorry I haven't updated a thing. I've been up to my neck in work. I'll try to update my current stories this week, but sadly no promises as work equals pay and this is simply for fun. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
